


Things Made of Linen

by murdergatsby



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Frottage, Implied Bottom Elias, Lingerie, M/M, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Elias finds a set of panties in Adam's underwear drawer, and decides to try them on while Adam is at work. Adam comes home early.





	Things Made of Linen

**Author's Note:**

> My 9th entry for [Kinktober2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017)! The goal is, for everyday of October 2017, to post a small ficlet of either Hannigram or another Madancy (rare)pairing. I am aiming for them to be under 1k each but, who knows! Things happen.
> 
> This one in-particular is Basic Chicken, for the October 9th prompt, "Lingerie."
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

Adam had seen the curiosity grow in Elias’ eyes when he had found the panties in the back of Adam’s drawer. At first he thought Elias’ may have assumed he was cheating on him, so he was quick to assure him that they were his. However, upon coming home, he found Elias backed off in their bedroom, admiring himself in their floor mirror, cock hard and cradled in one of his lace thongs. Adam understood where the curiosity had its base. He smiled.

Elias immediately tried to hide it, turning his body away from Adam and the mirror as if that would suddenly cause him to become clothed and covered- taking back all Adam had already become aware of. Adam crossed into the room with the same cautious gate one would take on to approaching a strange animal. Elias was so embarrassed that his blush crawled up on to his shoulders. Adam put his hands on them, and they were hot.

His poor baby.

“They’re nice, aren’t they?” Adam said.

Elias tried to shrug Adam’s hand away, and further turn into himself. “I just wanted to see-” He tried to explain, but lost his point in his stress of what Adam might do or say next.

“They’re look _nicer_ on you.” Adam complimented, not really needing to have verbal confirmation on _why_ Elias had chosen to put them on.

Elias’ energy settled. His shoulders were still red, still hot under Adam’s palms, but he allowed himself to look back at him. He allowed himself to want to be in the room.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Adam confirmed, giving his shoulder a friendly and comforting shake. “Let me see?”

Elias let Adam turn him until he was facing him again. He looked to himself in the mirror while Adam looked him up and down. His chest heaved at the sight of himself, and Adam couldn’t blame him.

He had been fully prepared to exaggerate how good Elias looked in his panties, but he didn’t need to. Elias’ cock, stressed against lilac lace, was the exact thing he needed after his day at work. He felt compelled to take a picture of it, have it blow up and framed for the wall. He’d need a copy in his wallet, too, for when he travelled.  

Adam pushed Elias, gently, back on the bed until his knees bent with the mattress seam. Elias hit the sheets with an _oof_.

“My favorite thing about them, is how thin they are.” Adam continued. He felt down Elias’ thighs before parting them and situating himself deeper between them. “You can feel everything through them.”

Adam traced Elias’ erection with the tips of his fingers and Elias happily squirmed. Elias’ head fell back and his legs picked up around Adam’s waist. Adam laughed.

This wasn’t the position they normally assumed, and Adam was well-aware of it. Elias didn’t seem to mind, though. As Adam brought his groin into meet with his, Elias only bared down on him- not a single complaint about him being _the man_ or a single move to try and change their roles.

“Up, on the bed.” Adam said, with a soft tone that had Elias ready to follow his every syllable.

Elias squirmed and scooted himself up the mattress while Adam stripped down to his own underwear. Elias rested against the pillows and played with his own fingers until Adam joined him again- immediately placing himself above Elias, with one leg between his thighs and one beside them. He kissed him deeply, grabbing a fistful of his hair while grinding down on him.

They both moaned. Elias lifted into every move Adam made, coaxing him to move more often and more rapidly by pulling on his hips. Eventually, Elias was moaning so loudly Adam could hardly hear himself breathe.

“God, isn’t that good?” Adam observed. His voice was sticky and tired.

“Adam, I-” Elias groaned back. Adam could feel his body tensing, his thumbs burying deeper in the bones of his hips. Elias didn’t need to say it.

Elias pulled Adam’s hips down sharply and came into the lace. His hands came up to guard his eyes, and he apologized for _ruining_ Adam’s thing. Adam tried not to laugh at him, because he knew he was serious.

Adam moved to straddle Elias’ waist. He continued to ride him, his own climax crawling closer, and gently grabbed at Elias’ face.

“They’re meant for this, baby.” He breathed. “You didn’t ruin anything.”

Adam rode him until he came, then immediately fell into his chest. He covered Elias’ collar in kisses while Elias closed a sleepy hand over his back. He didn’t expect this to be waiting for him when he got home, but he was pleased with the outcome. He hoped Elias would continue to poke around in his drawers, in the future.


End file.
